


Четыре раза, когда Джек Харкнесс оправдывал слова Янто Джонса о том, что он монстр, и один, когда Янто поступил куда хуже

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Четыре раза, когда Джек Харкнесс оправдывал слова Янто Джонса о том, что он монстр, и один, когда Янто поступил куда хуже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Ways Jack Harkness Is Every Bit The Monster Ianto Jones Said He Was, and One Way Ianto Might Be Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131305) by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

1

После того, как Лиза убита (вновь), Джек велит Гвэн сесть рядом с Янто, стоящим на коленях в луже остывающей крови, обнять его и попытаться успокоить. Затем велит Оуэну и Тош убрать тело киборга. Спустя пару минут он также отсылает Гвэн.  
Джек поднимает Янто на ноги и указывает ему на тело девушки из пиццерии.  
\- Унеси её.  
Янто непонимающе смотрит в пространство, затем медленно моргает и, широко распахнув глаза, поворачивается к Джеку.  
\- Унеси её, - повторяет Джек.  
Лицо Янто искажается от боли, глаза вновь наполняются слезами, но он шагает вперёд, дрожа всем телом, и берёт мёртвую девушку на руки. Джек следует за ним до морга, никак не реагируя на его рыдания.

2

Этой ночью, после того, как все остальные уходят, не забыв наградить его на прощание предостерегающими взглядами, Джек провожает Янто домой. То есть, к той маленькой квартирке, что Джонс использует в качестве жилья. Он лишь иногда бывает там. Но в этой квартире хотя бы есть вода - порой единственное, что действительно необходимо.  
Он снимает с Янто порванный костюм, заставляет лечь на неиспользуемую кровать, смывает кровь с его кожи, обрабатывает царапины на лице. Он сидит на краю кровати, и, когда Янто наконец засыпает, ложится рядом, укрыв их обоих одеялом, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы Янто перестал дрожать.  
Когда несколько часов спустя Янто просыпается с именем Лизы на устах, рядом с ним уже никого нет.

3

Янто появляется в кабинете Джека рано утром и наводит на него пистолет.  
\- Ты, - произносит он с каменным лицом, - ты убил её.  
Джек медленно шагает к нему.  
\- Так ты пришёл убить меня? Око за око?  
\- Да, - выдыхает Янто. Джек шагает всё ближе, пока ствол не упирается ему в грудь.  
\- Тебе станет лучше от этого?  
\- Да.  
Джек обхватывает руками его напряжённые пальцы.  
\- Ты уверен?  
Янто молчит, и Джек улыбается. Поверх его пальца на спусковом крючке он кладёт свой – и нажимает.

4

Янто в ужасе - это первое, что, проснувшись, видит Джек. Его рубашка распахнута, руки Янто давят на грудь.  
\- Прекрати, - стонет он, и Янто вздрагивает, тяжело дыша, - Я в порядке.  
\- Но… - Янто недоверчиво касается его лица. – О Господи.  
Джек продолжает лежать, дожидаясь полного восстановления.  
\- Мне жаль, - Янто склоняет голову. – Мне так жаль.  
Джек аккуратно садится. Ладонь Янто по-прежнему на его щеке, и когда Янто вновь поднимает лицо, они оказываются совсем рядом – достаточно близко для поцелуя.  
Джек берёт Янто за плечо и отталкивает от себя.  
\- Уходи, - говорит он.  
Какое-то мгновение Янто выглядит окончательно сломленным. Затем он поднимается и выходит из комнаты, оставив сидящего на полу Джека позади.

5

Янто исчезает на пару дней – и возвращается в новом костюме и с прежним невозмутимым выражением лица. По старой доброй торчвудской традиции все делают вид, будто ничего и не было.  
Янто может сколько угодно держать своё слово и наблюдать, как умирает Джек. Он никогда не умрёт по-настоящему. Но Янто слишком долго работает на Торчвуд – и далеко не всегда он был лишь образцовым лакеем.  
Он знает, как найти Доктора. Он никогда не расскажет об этом Джеку. 


End file.
